Adam Guenzel
Adam Guenzel was an inmate featured in Oz. Portrayed by Mike Doyle. Character Summary In the fifth season, Guenzel is introduced as an upper middle class white man who is sent to prison for raping a woman while intoxicated. His friend, Franklin Winthrop assisted him in the crime, and they have both been sentenced to 28 years in the titular prison. Inside, he is targeted for rape by the Aryan Brotherhood, but he receives protection from Tobias Beecher. He foolishly turns on his protector, however, who abandons him to the Aryans' clutches. He is subsequently gang-raped by the Aryans and made into one of their regular sex slaves; he later dies in an ill-advised escape attempt. Plot Summary Season 5 Guenzel and Winthrop arrive in Oz for raping a woman while intoxicated. He is sent to Em City, as Unit Manager Tim McManus feels that Beecher, a friend of the young man's family, can keep him on the right path. Guenzel is terrified of prison; he comes from a wealthy white neighborhood where he has been spoiled to the point of never making his own bed, and he fears he will not survive. Beecher, who remembers how frightened he had been in the early days of his sentence, takes Guenzel under his wing. When Guenzel tries to explain to Beecher that he didn't mean to rape the girl, Beecher firmly reminds him that he did. He also gives him the advice to never forget what he did, as the guilt for his crime will keep him sane. In the cafeteria, Aryan member James Robson parades Winthrop around as the gang's prag and he assures Beecher that Guenzel is next on their list. Desperate to protect Guenzel, Beecher asks Kareem Said, the leader of Oz's Muslims, to do so. Said refuses because the Muslims and Aryans have been warned to stay away from each other and Said despises Guenzel for abusing women. Guenzel then goes to protective custody temporarily as Beecher recruits the Italian gang to protect him. Chucky Pancamo, the Italian gang's leader, hates the Aryans, and gladly protects Guenzel from them. In the gym, Robson leads the Aryans in a rape attempt on Guenzel, who is playing basketball with Beecher. Frank Urbano and the Italians step in and fight the Aryans in defense of Guenzel, but the guards break it up and lock down the prison. Vernon Schillinger, head of the Aryans, is angered by this and has Winthrop tell Guenzel about Beecher's homosexual relationship with Chris Keller, and the many other men Beecher has had sex with since his arrival at Oz, including the fact that Beecher himself started his prison term as one of Shillinger's bitches. Guenzel, who is extremely homophobic, turns against Beecher and begins taunting him. Earlier, Schillinger had made an offer to Beecher that involved him giving Guenzel over to the Aryans unprotected in exchange for an opportunity to regularly visit Keller. Beecher initially refuses the offer, but after Guenzel turns against him, he accepts. Beecher convinces McManus that Guenzel is unsalvagable and McManus transfers him to Unit B. In Unit B, he is approached by Schillinger, who slaps him across the face and tells him to "shut up prag" and "speak when spoken to." He is then taken by the Aryans into the janitorial closet, where Schillinger and the other Aryans brutally rape him. Afterward, the Aryans throw him in the gym bloodied and naked, where Beecher finds him. Beecher feels remorse for abandoning Guenzel; he says that no one, regardless of their crime, deserves that kind of treatment. Guenzel, now the Aryans' sex slave, is paraded around the prison dressed as a little girl; wearing lipstick, blush and other makeup products along with a modified prison uniform that consists of pants that have been cut and shortened into "booty shorts", (sometimes he wears the regular unaltered uniform pants instead), along with his uniform shirt and undershirt tied in a knot to expose his abdomen and chest, like a female. Beecher then has prison psychiatrist Sister Peter Marie "Sister Pete" Reimondo try to talk to him to help him cope with the psychological damage from the attack. Worried about being charged for rape, Schillinger has Guenzel "wipe that shit off your face (the makeup)" and go see her, telling him that if he talks, he will die. Guenzel says nothing, but Sister Pete realizes that he has been sexually abused by someone in Oz. Fearing discovery, Schillinger kills Guenzel by "helping him escape" deliberately neglecting to tell him of an electric fence surrounding the prison so Guenzel's death appears completely accidental and just a failed escape attempt, allowing Shillinger and the other Aryans to suffer no legal repercussions. Appearances Season 5 *Next Stop, Valhalla *Wheel of Fortune *Variety *Good Intentions (Death) Trivia This character's surname Guenzel is a reference to the word "gunsel", an old slang term used amongst hobos that means "a submissive young man kept as a sex slave by an older man(a pedarast)". The word originates from a Yiddish term and is synonymous with the term catamite. Gallery GuenzelCF.jpg|Guenzel as seen in his crime flashback. WinthropAndGuenzel.jpg|Guenzel and Winthrop's mugshots. GuenzelMugshot.jpg|Guenzel's actual mugshot. GuenzelInCage.jpg|Guenzel in the cage. Guenzel-Prag.jpg|Guenzel in his prag makeup. Guenzel-Death.jpg|The End of Adam Guenzel. Category:Characters Category:The Others Category:Emerald City Category:Unit B Category:Victims of Rape Category:Deceased Characters Category:Schillinger's Victims Category:Rapists